Sick of love Judal x Reader
by lily dreyar
Summary: A judal x reader love story [disclaimer] I do not own the characters and cover images all go to the rightful owner/creator
1. Teikoku magic academy

**Your P.O.V**

You stood outside the huge school building with your suitcase in your left hand and the map of the big Academy in your right but didn't really pay attention to the map as you were admiring the beautiful building. For a school you thought it was prettier than it had to be, but ah well it might lure students right? You were the new transfer student here at the Academy specialized in teaching magic. You were a little bit of a magician yourself but you only learned how to use heat magic which ,if you were honest with yourself, was also not that great. But you were really wanting to learn how to use more magic and lucky for you your parents were friends with the principal. Your parents moved abroad because your father had another job, but you wanted to stay here. Your father wanted you to be entrusted to someone they knew and could trust so they send you here where the principal could always keep an eye on you. You chuckled when you remembered that conversation. They were such worry warts but that's why you loved them. Even though they were busy and their jobs sucked up most of their free time they still did everything they could to spend time with you. You really were going to miss them but there was no time to worry about that right now. Spring break was almost over and you were supposed to arrive here yesterday. You sweatdropped and thought to yourself "I just hope they aren't mad" But you were sure the principal wasn't. You met him a few times when he came to visit and he seemed to be a very nice guy, plus it was still break so how bad could it actually be. You slowly started proceeding your way up the stairs to the entrance of the building admiring every little thing you saw.

As you were inside you looked at your map and then looked up from it to see where the heck you were supposed to go and noticed that the map was a little unclear so you aimlessly walked around the building trying to find your way to the principals office.

When you looked down on your map of the school you were dumb enough to keep walking and ended up bumping into someone ad fell back.

"I-I am so sorry, I didn't mean to." You said while standing up still looking down patting the back of your skirt to get some dust off. "You should watch the hell out next time." You glanced up to the face who the male's voice belonged to. He had long black hair that moved with his every movement and crimson red eyes glaring directly at you making you kind of nervous. You didn't want to make enemies right on the first day you got here so you bowed and continued trying to figure out where the principals office was.

You opened yet another door, already on the third and last floor, And finally you found it. "H-Hi I am the new transfer student." You smiled at the man behind his desk. You would notice him anywhere thanks to his long purple hair and his jewelry. They were called metal vessels but you knew how much it irritated him to call it just plain jewelry.

"aah (y/n) I was expecting to have you here yesterday but I am glad you arrived safely. You know the rules off the school, you have your schedule and here is the key to your room." He lined up as he walked to me and handed me a key for one of the rooms of the girls dorm. "Your roommate is there waiting for you and during school hours it principal Sinbad for you and nothing else got it." He smiled as Ja'far and Masrur walked in and send me away. Since all I had left to do was go to my room I decided to get that out of the way first so I could explore the school grounds a little.

As I walked over the school grounds looking around me a little until I reached the girls dorms I saw that rude man sitting in a tree. He probably was a student here as well. You sighed secretly hoping that you would not be in his class. eventually he caught you staring at him and stared you right into the eyes and you quickly and nervously looked away. He called out for you probably to scold you on why you were staring but thank god you had reached the dorms already. You quickly ran outside and walked to room number 26 and opened the door slowly with the key that Sinbad had given to you and peeked inside. A beautiful girl with red hair and a white dress was sitting at a desk. Her legs looked muscular which made me think she went to close combat classes her instead of the magic ones. Of course we had the normal boring classes to like history and math but they just weren't as interesting. You smiled and walked in and slightly startled the girl a bit since she jumped up from her chair. "ah I am sorry I didn't mean to startle you. My name is (Y/N), I am the new transfer student and I'll be your roommate from now on." You calmly said to her trying to sound as normal as you could since you were kind of shy to meet new people. She looked at me and smiled lightly and introduced herself. The girl was named Morgiana and since then we became really good friends. She walked over the school grounds with me and gave me a small tour. I am glad not all people here are like him. With all the fun we had while getting to know each other the lasting days of spring break ended and slowly all students came back to school dorms after going home for a bit.

Tomorrow is my first day of school.


	2. Partners

**Your P.O.V**

You woke up to Morgiana packing her bag for school and the warmth of the morning sun in your face thanks to the open curtains. "Good morning (y/n)-san." She said to you with the same smile. You got out of bed and put on some random clothes you could find in your suitcase. (be creative and come up with something xD) and started packing your bag together with Morgiana. You both were done early so you made scrambled eggs for the both of you.

"Thank you very much for the breakfast (y/n)-san. you are a very good cook." She said while you were still stuffing your mouth with your breakfast and even Morgiana couldn't help but to laugh a little. She usually had a really serious facial expression but had a warm aura around her and you could just have friendly conversations. They were just nice conversations but then you noticed you had to go to school. You didn't seem to understand why since it was still 10 minutes to early to leave for school yet but since she insisted... yeah you decided you'd just go they were only 10 minutes anyways. She explained to you that her class was starting a little earlier today so you had to try and figure out on yourself just for today. She said that as long as you knew what class you were in you would find your way. Class 2-C ,your class, had homeroom as first lesson which was on the first floor. Thank god you didn't have to walk this many stairs on a Monday morning. It didn't take to long before you had found your classroom and you opened the door carefully to see sinbad standing in front of the class and instead of just normal school desks they had these fancy benches that went higher with each row. You got slightly excited for no reason because of the benches and new classmates. You could make a whole new start.

Sinbad clapped his hands which immediately got the entire class quiet, surprisingly. In your old class it would pretty much take an entire school day to get them quiet. As you were staring into the quiet classroom like you just saw a ghost Sinbad suddenly pulled you in front of the classroom making your excitement turn into a big bundle of nerves. All the eyes were pointed into your direction wanting to ask many questions to a really random transfer student. "Hello class, today we start homeroom with introducing a new student. This is (y/n), She'll be in this class for the next 3 years. So please give her a warm welcome and don't leave her out. Thank you very much"

I bowed and heard Sinbad softly apologize right before he told you where sit, but you decided to not pay to much attention to it. You didn't really think there was a problem. Maybe he was just talking to himself I mean it wouldn't surprise you. He could be a little weird at times as you knew from the few visits. You didn't feel like thinking any longer about it was necessary and walked up the stairs to your seat in the back. When you finally stood in front of the seat you understood why he apologized.

"Aaah! you! you're that rude guy!" You yelled at him while pointing at him earning some chuckles from the rest of the class. It only was that you weren't really paying much attention to that since the scary deathglare you got from the boy in front of you was way stronger than the soft chuckles which soon seemed to stop after looking at him. Sinbad saw it as well but he stood there and watch.

Probably cause he knew this wasn't the only time this would happen and he couldn't always safe you. "Thank you for the independence stupid principal..." You mumbled to yourself as you sat down ignoring everything and everyone that was looking at you.

"So everyone, Please give me back your attention." Sinbad started with that king like smile on his face. "I hope you all had a good spring break and that everything is okay at home. As everyone knows you usually get to choose to partner up with anybody you like for every class. And as you may have noticed we rearranged your seats making you sit next to someone else for a change." He laughed a little. "But that's not all. From today on, for the next two school years. You'll be partnered up with the person you're sitting next to you." He kept on smiling even though the students were ready to mass attack him and then you realized something. You turned your head towards the male next to you and studied his books and bag trying to find his name. "Can you find it?" He said clearly annoyed and hiding his property quickly before you could see. Right before he put everything in his back you got a quick peek at one of his books and saw his name on there. "J-Judal right?" You asked smiling nervously. "We can try to get along later, Shorty." He scoffed and walked down to the door of the classroom where Sinbad tried stopping him but didn't really succeed into doing so.

You were in his class and you were partners... For two school years. You best be joking. Why did bad luck suddenly decide to stand on your side this time. But you didn't give up and decided to run after him. You were partners after all and even though you hated each others guts you at least had to pretend you didn't or else you could kiss your dream of being a good magician goodbye. When you reached him you were surprised to see that he was just floating around like it was nothing. "How the hell-"

"What do you want from me now, shorty?" He asked with a grin hoping you'd get annoyed, but you were sure he was still annoyed himself.

"We are partners now, I can't help it either. I mean if I could I would but I really want to become a good magician and if we don't at least act like we are okay with this and if you are a magici-" He floated towards you and grabbed your cheeks squeezing them tight together so you'd stop talking and he started laughing, and not because of how stupid I looked with my face squeezed.

Suddenly he got quiet and glared at me again. "Don't put me in the same boat as you mere magicians. I am better than all, stronger than all and greater than all! I am a Magi!" He said filled with pride still floating but this time with his arms spread and a look on his face that made it look like he concurred the entire world.

"Y-You are a.." You started your sentence nervously and carefully as he nodded with pride.

.

.

.

"M-Magi?"


	3. Chapter 3

Your P.O.V

"What's a Magi?" You asked to the Arabian boy floating in front of you stuck in his little imagination. Well, it didn't really last much longer with the question you had just asked. "Seriously?! You don't know what a Magi is?! What kind of magician are you when you don't even know what a magi is?!" And so the rant continued for many more minutes that seemed like hours. You were wondering if he was ever going to stop but for now it didn't seem like he was going to stop any time soon. Finally 10 minutes later he took a deep breath and sighed, but the grin on his face returned in just a matter of seconds. "Magi's are greater magicians than just a mere magician like you will ever be. We have a little extra like protection of the Rukh as well. Since I am greater than you, you will follow me and do exactly as I say understand? You will be the student of the great Judal-sama, But... If you want me to help you..." He smirked and by that you already knew that whatever he was going to say right now would be a bad thing for you but a good thing for him. "You gotta work for me, shorty."

You stared at him with big eyes.

If he would teach you how to use magic you knew you just couldn't decline. Being a magician, A good one, Was too import to you to not take this chance. And if he was really as great as he just had said and bragged about then maybe he really was capable of turning you into the great magician you wanted to be.

But then again... You looked up at him still floating in the air still grinning at you. "Working for this cocky bastard..." You softly mumbled to yourself not noticing he was slowly closer to you until he was right in front of you staring you right into your eyes and you staring back as you widened your eyes in surprise. His forehead and nose almost touched yours and you didn't know what to do in a situation like this. "I heard that, shorty. So what do you say? I am sure I'll be able to turn even you into a great magician. And this is only cause I am stuck with you for 2 years that I am a little kind to you. So don't think that the great Judal-sama has taken a liking to you." He spoke proudly and chuckled. "If you do exactly as I say I will turn you into a great magician." His chuckle turned into a laughter that pulled the blood from under your nails but also embarrassed you and got you to be more shy and uncomfortable. You rolled your eyes and hoped that he didn't see through the fact that your attitude was an act to hide your shyness. You looked up at him and started thinking about it again. In the end you din't really have much of a choice and you knew that. He was your partner for the upcoming two years plus he must be strong for being so cocky. He said he'd make you a good magician and that is what you got here for after all. If you declined you could probably say goodbye to your dream. I don't want that...

You finally started to lose your cool and teared up. "F-Fine!" You yelled unable to control the volume of your voice which seemed to be very amusing to Judal. "Ahahaha , I can't believe they let someone like you into this school." He said as as the laughing continued with a blush flushing your cheeks out of embarrassment and looked down sobbing a little.

The laughing stopped and you could hear him trying to catch breath so he could speak normally.

"I don't live in the dorms so go back to your room, pack your stuff and then get your ass back here. I give you 20 minutes time max. and if you're late you'll have to work extra." He spoke and chuckled. You ran back to your room as fast as you could grabbing your suitcase from under your bed and throwing it open as you hysterically threw all your stuff back in your suitcase. You admit that you sort of panicked but that was only because you weren't that great with time limits. This didn't really help during the packing though. You didn't pay much attention to your surroundings and you tripped over stuff lying around that you had put there yourself. To be a little polite to Morgiana you decided to quickly write a note hoping that you would make it back in time. He probably was going to make you clean the kitchen if you didn't make it in time. You bit your lip in annoyance and was kind of sad that you had to leave this room. You and Morgiana were good friends and it was always fun... but ah well there was no time to think about that right now. You signed the paper and quickly ran out running as fast as you could with the heavy suitcase. You saw Judal, Still floating in the air, with his arms crossed and glaring into nothing. Looks like he wasn't good at waiting. He saw you running his way and rather than floating towards you he decided to float there and watch you being all sweaty, trying to run with a heavy suitcase. Finally you reached him and he gave you simple instructions to just follow him. He didn't really say anything more and he started just floating away as you followed him. His house seemed to be on the other side of the forest, There was a beautiful forest on front of the school you had already taken a liking to the place when you first got here. You really like forests. Night time or day time didn't really matter to you. If you were troubled with something you could always be found in a forest even if it was night time. To be honest you found it a little more relaxing at night time but to others that was more weird and creepy. You didn't understand why because it was normal to you. You thought about stuff like this and enjoyed the sight of the beautiful forest and admired it as you were walking to Judal his house.

Living with a cocky bastard like him. And than also being his slave. It couldn't get any worse than this. You sighed and suddenly heard him saying that you had arrived to his place and you widened your eyes seeing that it was a bigger house than you had expected it to be. "Am I glad I was on time." You mumbled. It was a little gloomy though. You wondered why

"It's a house fitting for a magi don't you think. a great house for a great being.

(Small timeskip)

"Thanks for the food." He said satisfied, putting his plate back on the table and started drinking his water. Suddenly the doorbell rang and he looked up. "I wasn't expecting anyone... can't be anyone from the Kou empire either." You heard him talking to himself as you walked to the door and opened it. "Morgiana?" You said excited and surprised at the same time, but still happy to see her. You were about to invite her in until you felt pressure against your right side which was Judal succesfully pushing you away.

"If it isn't the Fanalis girl." He said while grinning and glaring down on Morgiana.


	4. First mission part 1

Your P.O.V

As you we're pushed a few meters to the right you stared at the black haired male talking to your former roommate and looked at her worried not knowing at what he was capable of and what he was going to do. You were worried about Morgiana but you knew she was strong plus you doubted that you could stand in between those two without getting in trouble. You just quietly decided to stay there and if things got out of hand talk to Morgiana.

"So what do you want? If you want shorty back you can't. She already agreed on being my dog so she could fulfill her little dream with my help." You heard him say and he grinned over at you sending you shivers down you spine. "she can cook too it's pretty convenient and at least I got some entertainment now. It was all starting to get a little boring anyways." He said to Morgiana with that grin still on his face.

She looked at you hoping that you would help her out but instead you asked Judal if you could have a moment alone with glared at you for a second honestly not wanting to let you cause his fun would be stolen away but as you stubbornly continued staring back at him eventually he sighed and agreed. You walked to morgiana and took a step outside the door explaining everything that happened. She seemed to understand but you both still weren't really sure why you were forced to stay in his house. you invited Morgiana in for a drink but she kindly declined. She said she had homework to do and it was already getting late. You promised you would come over often right before she left. She took off with a nod and a smile.

You walked back into the house and looked at Judal. "Why am I even forced to stay in this house with you. You do realize you are only making yourself look like a pervert."

He chuckled and looked at you. "Shorty give me one reason why I should care about what my image is. I live my life however I please plus people wouldn't care. I am a Magi, no one would complain about what I do because I am stronger than every single one of them. I can use my power to my advantage you know." Another chuckle. Him and his attitude slowly started to annoy you. You couldn't stand people who use their power to their advantage. Doing such a thing only makes you weak, but you decided to stay quiet ab0ut it. You knew you'd get a punishment and you didn't feel like cleaning up his room or whatever. Sighing you walked back into the kitchen and washed the dishes.

Timeskip

The next morning

*beep* *beep* *beep* The annoying sound of the alarm clock rang throughout the entire house. You looked at your alarm clock slightly irritated to see a note laying there.

"Good morning my little doggie,

You'll be getting up early everyday to prepare breakfast for the both of us. No complaining or you won't be getting any breakfast understand? Do whatever you want for breakfast and no jokes or again, no breakfast for you.

Hope I made myself clear.

-Judal"

You growled and threw the note to the other side of the room. "Who does that bastard think he is?! Ordering me to make him food. tsk tsk. IT'S ONLY 5:30 AM DAMNIT" You grabbed your pillow and walked to his room throwing it to him and quickly ran to the kitchen. After a while he still hadn't appeared and you assumed that your attempt to wake him up and piss him off had failed. You sighed and started making him breakfast. Just a few simple sandwiches should be good. You didn't know how much he needed for breakfast but maybe he would give you some extra credit for making more for lunch or something. "I wonder when 0ur first mission will be." You asked yourself when you were finishing off making him breakfast. You knew from the brochure that you were going on missions with your 2 man team. At first you were able to choose your own teammate but that appeared to have change. You suspected it was because people only wanted to team up with friends but their abilities didn't work together at all. You sighed. "And I have to go with this cocky assho-" Suddenly you felt breathing in your neck "Boo~" You were startled and jumped up yelping softly. "W-What the heeelll. WHAT WAS THAT FOR." You bursted out slightly irritated.

"What was the pillow for, shorty. You'll be cleaning my room after school. And if you hurry up I'll teach you something." He smiled in satisfaction because he was in control. cocky bastard. You finished off the sandwiches and gave them to him hoping he wouldn't be dissatisfied. You packed your back for school while eating the small sandwich you kept behind for yourself. You looked for your small wand, which funny enough looked like Judal his, and carefully put it in your backpack with your books, In the little time you had left you started cleaning Judals room a little so it wouldn't take you as much time after school. You'd rather spend your free time learning magic instead of cleaning that pigs room.

Timeskip to class

You and Judal took your seats and waited for the teacher to arrive but when the bell rang Ja'far came in instead of the teacher. We all looked at him in surprise wondering why he was here instead of Masrur, the teacher for this class. It was a class that improved your physical strength. Sinbad had a talk with the teachers in magnostadt and Aladdin and found out that martial arts can improve your magic. But also people who wanted to learn to fight with their fists instead of with just magic, like Morgiana, were accepted in this school and had more of these kind of classes. "May I have your attention please." Ja'far said as everyone still looked at him. He nodded and didn't really turn around the subject and went straight to the point. "one week from now 9 AM you all will be expected in the library to have Sinbad send every team on their first mission. You all had an exam to see if you were ready and everyone from this class, every team is ready to go on their very first mission. Dont forget, 9 AM in the library one week from now. Thank you for your time." He left the room after he had said that and short after Masrur came in. "When the hell did you take that test." Judal asked me while looking at his paper not looking like he would be really interested in whatever I had to say. You ignored that insecure feeling of being unwanted and just answered his question. "Uncle Sinbad asked me to come over to take this test, I didn't do perfect but it was good enough to let me go on missions apparently." You answered calmly even though you were pretty excited t0 go on your first mission until you heard him talking again. "Uncle?" He said raising an eyebrow but that question was quickly forgotten. "wait. You didn't get a perfect score? paha I can't believe they teamed me up with a pain in the ass like you. Well nothing I can do about it I guess but you better not stand in my way or I'll go solo." You rolled your eyes at his self centered comment and opened your books taking notes of what Masrur was saying. "You promised to train me remember? You self centered idiot." You mumbled to yourself and pretty much ignored him for the rest of the classes.

"I'll to train hard for the mission. I won't let you beat me." you said softly and smiled at your own goal.

"I'll get through this!"


End file.
